


Early Morning Fire Drills Aren't so Bad After All

by CumberRachel



Series: Avengers Fan Fiction Collection [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, inconsistant POV, kissing against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fire alarm goes off at too early AM, Steve forgets to dress properly.... not to mention there's  a really cute guy with a very soft and warm looking blanket he might be willing to share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Fire Drills Aren't so Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being so absent recently, real life and exams got in the way and decided to screw me over... It's almost over though so I should be uploading more frequently

_Beebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeeb_

  
_"Nffgghheeuuuggghhhh,_ why? It's-" Steve grabbed his phone, wincing at the brightness in the dark room. The only other light coming from the street lights right outside his window. 

 

"3 AM!" He shouts at the ceiling, as if it was the fire alarms fault for going off, it was only doing its job after all. Rubbing his eyes, Steve threw the covers off with vehemence, phone in hand, and ran out his bedroom. Only just remembering to grab a jacket as he slammed the door behind him, he almost tripped over a woman carrying her crying baby on his way out. 

 

Sluggishly, yet still managing to rush, Steve exited the building in a 'nice orderly fashion' and joined the huddle of people gathered in the small car park outside the apartment block. Looking around he saw most of his neighbours were in a similar state to himself; inappropriately dressed for the middle of the night  and not fully awake yet. Some were grumbling to themselves about the shitty timings of the drills, or that it 'better not be a false alarm or they were gonna hit a bitch'.  Thankfully Steve was on good terms with Natasha so he was safe. He'd seen someone on the receiving end of her anger and he did not want to be in their shoes. Poor Clint. 

 

Now the cold had woken him fully, Steve realised that he really should have grabbed some trousers, or shoes, or maybe even just dragged his whole comforter out with him like Jack, or Jim... Someone Barnes, who lived in the apartment below. That would be nice, a warm blanket, wrapped over his head as well so he was cocooned in his own little bubble of warmth. But no, there he was in a pathetic worn jacket and boxers, freezing his ass off. Gritting his teeth against the shivers that started to tremble through his body. 

 

"Is this a drill or what, 'cause I don't hear no sirens or anything. And I'm not getting the feeling that this place is on fire." Someone called out, looking around for their landlord. The chick was right, if the place was on fire then Steve wouldn't be quite so cold right now. And while the alarm was still blaring, there was no hint of a fire engine coming their way. It if was real then Steve would be gutted. This place was the best home he could have hoped to find: central but not too much so, about a ten minute bike away from the gym where he worked, everyone in the building was nice (that Steve had met, and that was most of the block). The apartments were big but not to the extent that you felt lonely, there was always enough hot water, wifi could be faster but it was good for whatever Steve used it for, each room had a washing machine and came with a parking space (which you could loan to others if they needed two). The landlord was lovely and the rent was pretty cheap considering how great the place was. It was by chance that Steve found it, a struggling artist at the end of his tether after two tours in Afghanistan, found the add in the news paper one morning and didn't even think twice. Best choice he ever made. 

 

"You wanna share?" A deep voice asked from beside him, shocking Steve out of his nostalgia. 

 

"Sorry?" He asked out of reflex, turning to find blanket Barnes stood beside him, holing one edge of his comforter out as an offering. It looked very inviting, and getting close to the very good looking stranger that Steve had only met once wouldn't be a hardship. 

 

"You were kinda staring... Sorta wistful, that and you look freezing, I can see your nipples trying to poke holes in that flimsy jacket. You not had a night drill before?" Barnes asked sympathetically, getting closer into Steve's personal space. Not that Steve minded of course. Seeing the guy close up made him wander why he didn't get to know this Barnes guy a hell of a lot more than just a couple of hello's. It took a moment of thought (and a very deep blush that it was thankfully too dark to notice) before Steve decided he valued his toes more than his modesty at this point. 

 

"Thank you, with how old this jacket is I'm not sure how long it would be able to take the force of my nipples." He snarked, taking the corner of the comforter and tugging it over his shoulders. "And no, not my first night drill, you tend to sleep dressed in the army though." He added, sighing softly and contentedly at the heat coming from both the comforter and Barnes himself. 

 

"Rogers, right?" Barnes asked once she's finished laughing. He had a nice laugh; light hearted and carefree. His shoulder was pressed up against Barnes' and it was so warm, this guy must always run hot or something. 

 

"Yeah, Steve." He held out his free hand, smiling warmly at him. "Barnes, ain't it?" He checked, not wanting to get it wrong early on.

 

"Yeah, James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky." He grinned softly, taking Steve's hand in a strong yet gentle grip and shaking it. Steve tried not to wander how that gentleness would transfer on his body, it took a lot of will power, mind.

 

"It's good to meet you properly Bucky. And I can't thank you enough for letting me share this-" he lifted the blanket slightly, "-I wasn't really thinking clearly enough to get anything important, what with only being awake the best part of ten seconds and all." He grinned lopsidedly, it growing when Bucky chucked enthusiastically. 

 

"Hey, at least you followed the rules, don't grab anything important, even if that includes clothes apparently. At least you got nice legs." Bucky replied, looking down and Steve's legs with an appreciative grin. Steve quickly realised that it would not be the blanket that warmed him up, it would be the ever-growing blush he had no hope of containing. Or concealing when they got back in the building. If they would be allowed back in the building. 

 

"Everyone listen up! Good job. You all got out within 10 minutes. That beat out last record. Which was like half an hour or something..." Stark, the landlord/billionaire called out from his place atop a dumpster. Steve raised his eyebrows in shock, half an hour was a long time. It must have been a while ago 'cause he didn't remember it, either that or he wasn't in. 

 

"Hey, c'mon Stark! It was 28 minutes!" Bucky called, a grin way to alive and mischievous after such a rude awakening. 

 

"Yeah, whatever. This was still an improvement. And for that you all get $100 off this months rent." Stark clapped and hopped down from his 'podium', then retreating to his sleek Audi and tearing off down the street. It took the crowd a few seconds to realise what happened, Steve included. 

 

"Did he just cut $100 of everyone's rent? That's over $5000! Why does he even own an apartment block with that amount of money?" He mused out loud, brow furrowing in confusion. 

 

"He likes helping people but doesn't want people to see that." Bucky responded, starting in the direction of the doors, pulling the blanket and Steve along with him. Who had long forgotten his coldness. 

 

"Then why do you know?" Steve asked sceptically, having to walk carefully and close to Bucky so he didn't stand on any stones. 

 

"I found him drunk around the back of this building once and he kinda didn't stop talking... We still chat from time to time." He replied almost sadly, opening the door for Steve to go through first. 

 

"That's... Kinda depressing actually." Steve said as he yawned, making Bucky chuckled beside him. The two made their way up the stairs and through corridors, still standing so close they were touching, knuckles brushing together. When they got outside Bucky's apartment Steve reluctantly gave up the blanket, wrapping it around Bucky's front and tucking it into the collar of his t-shirt. He instantly felt colder and had to stifle a shiver working its way through his body. 

 

"Thanks for the- warmth..." He said lamely, feeling a little, okay very, awkward under the heated gaze coming from the slightly shorter man. Now he could see him under better lighting, Steve notice how stunning James Barnes really was. His hair was short and dark brown, just the right length to grip hold of and run fingers through, his fringe sticking up in every direction. His eyes matched his hair; an almost liquid chocolate which seemed to burn into your being. His very nice strong jawline was covered in a gorgeous 5 o'clock shadow which would feel fantastic rubbing against Steve's skin. From what he could see, Bucky was very well toned and Steve realised he wouldn't mind finding out if the rest of him was the same. 

 

"You're welcome. You know, any time you wanna come over, grab a beer? Or maybe just have some company, you're welcome to knock on my door. I might not always be in but I'd like to get to know you Steve Rogers." Bucky chimed, an earnest smile adorning his soft red lips.

 

Steve tried to rein in the size of his smile, not wanting to appear too eager. "Yeah, sure okay. I'd like that too. I'll make sure I'm better dressed for the occasion." He quipped, glad he was finding his flirting feet again. Unfortunately for him, Bucky's grin became the opposite of earnest, which of course made Steve's cheeks burn bright. 

 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, feel free to lose the jacket next time, I won't mind. Promise." Barnes practically purred, the devil himself must have climbed from hell to be able to embarrass Steve like this. It usually wasn't so easy.

 

"Take me to dinner first." Steve winked and walked away down towards the staircase, pausing at the door to find Bucky biting his lip with half closed eyes. 

 

"Oh, by the way? Nice boxers." The sex God called just as the door closed behind Steve. Looking down, Steve flushed an even darker shade of red: of course he was wearing his bright pink boxers with a smiley face over the crotch and a caption saying "yes I'm happy to see you". He wasn't sure it could have been any worse. 

 

Shaking the embarrassment away, Steve took the stairs two at a time, wanting to get back under his cosy warm duvet and back to sleep before his 6am start. It was only when he reached into his pockets that he realised he hadn't grabbed his keys, and he was locked out. 

 

"Shit!" He hissed, kicking the door even though it just made his toes hurt. He now had two options, go to the front desk, ask to use the phone and call for Stark to bring him a spare. Or, the much kinder option (and more appealing), he took Bucky up on his offer. His mind was already made up and that was how he found himself with his fist held just in front of the door, poised to knock.

 

Would Bucky think he's too eager? Would he just call Stark and ask for a key? Or would he let him crash on the sofa for the night? Or in his bed? Who knew? Either way, Steve didn't exactly have much choice, he was still very cold and he wasn't about to sleep on the floor. So he knocked and waited. About a minute later, Bucky answered the door with the slyest grin Steve had ever seen on a man. 

 

"I know I said any time but I wasn't expectin' you so soon. I would'a tidied." He joked, a strong Brooklyn accent creeping through. He was giving Steve the once over with his eyes as he spoke, leaving a trail of heat wherever they landed. 

 

"I forgot to grab my keys on the way out." Steve sighed, biting his lip hopefully, giving Bucky his best puppy eyes. 

 

"Oh wow." Bucky chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "Rookie mistake, Rogers. What you gonna do about it?" He teased. 

 

Steve tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked a little on his feet. "Well, normally I would have called Stark, but he just drove away and I didn't think that would be very fair of me." He frowned, feigning guilt. "And I was just given this kind offer to knock whenever so you know, instead of really inconvenience one person I thought I'd slightly inconvenience another." Steve concluded with a casual shrug, lifting one pocket hand and scratching his eyebrow, making sure he showed his abs. Which he had worked very hard for. He managed to hide his smiled when he saw Bucky look down and lick his lips. When he looked back up those deep brown eyes had become thin rings around blown pupils, heavy with lust. 

 

"So, I'm guessing you wanna crash here for the night?" He said in a deep husky voice, pushing up from the door frame. 

 

"Please, if it's no trouble." Steve said honestly, hoping that he genuinely wouldn't be inconveniencing his new friend and saviour. 

 

"Nope, no trouble at all." Bucky drawled, standing to one side and extending his arm into the apartment. Steve smiled gratefully, stepping inside and looking around. It was mostly the same as Steve's place. Small kitchen in the far right corner, open plan living room/dining room/study, one door which Steve could only assume led to the bedroom and another that led to the bathroom. These apartments were perfect for one person or a couple, the lower floors had double roomed apartments for families of three or just roomies. Bucky had some really nice furniture; a plush sofa for three and a single chair that matched, a nice mahogany dining table that could just about squeeze 6, there was a bookcase in one corner with a desk and MacBook on the opposite wall, unlike most of the other places, Bucky had a soft cream carpet instead of the wood that everyone else had, probably courtesy of Stark. It was soft under his toes and it quickly warmed them up. 

 

Steve wasn't given a lot of time to admire the room before Bucky was in front of him and pushing him against the now closed door. "You didn't think after flirting so shamelessly you were just gonna crash here did you?" He whispered right next to Steve's ear, their chests pressed together. Steve tried to answer but the teeth grazing his earlobe and neck made him loose his words into a groan. "I'll take that as a no." Bucky growled around a smirk, pulling back and pressing his lips to Steve's. 

 

Steve couldn't get his hands on him quicker; grabbing one hand full of Bucky's perfect ass, the other running into his hair and pulling at the short silky strands. This elected a deep needy groan from Bucky, one that went straight to Steve's groin, filling it up to meet with Bucky's. He knew these boxers would be used properly one day.

 

The kiss continued, all teeth and tongue: everything Steve loved. They kept touching as well, Bucky's hands exploring all over Steve's chest, occasionally stopping to play with his pert nipples. Each time he did, Steve's breath hitched and his hips pressed closer to Bucky's. Who wouldn't stop grinning whenever it happened. 

 

Deciding he wanted some control back, Steve pushed off the door and turned them, pushing Bucky back against it with a loud thud. Instantly, his hands got to work stripping the shirt of the brunette. As soon as it had been flung somewhere unimportant, Steve latched his mouth over one of Bucky's nipples, rolling the other between his fingers. Bucky groaned loudly and tried to press both his chest and his hips towards Steve's, which didn't really work as when one went forwards the other went back. 

 

Feeling generous, Steve dropped to his knees and hastily removed Bucky's sweat pants, staring up at him and mouthing over the large bulge in his boxers. Bucky's head fell back against the door with a softer thud, mouth falling open and breath catching. "God S-Steve." He moaned, fingers beginning to stroke through Steve's soft golden hair. 

 

Without warning, Steve freed Bucky's throbbing erection from its confines and took half in his mouth, sucking eagerly. Bucky groaned, guttural and raw, his fingers  tightening the grasp they had in his hair. Steve moaned, moving back to the tip and swirling his tongue across the slit, lapping up the pre-come. "You alright up there?" He asked cheekily, pulling the boxers completely off and latching a hand around Bucky's spit slicked shaft. The brunette nodded dumbly, chest rising and falling hard with every breath. 

 

Never leaving his gaze, Steve took the head in his mouth again, this time taking him in slowly. He pulled back a couple of times to re-acquaint himself with the feeling of something so big in his mouth. But eventually he was able to get his nose against Bucky's abdomen. Much to the kneeling mans glee, Bucky's mouth has dropped open in a silent moan, his eyelids fluttering to try and remain open. Steve pulled back at the same pace, pulling all the way off a looking up at Bucky like a slut. He could feel the saliva string still connecting them and he knew from personal experience how hot that looked.

 

"Bedroom, now." Bucky gasped, reaching for Steve and pulling him up, pushing him along on shaky legs. "Damn it Rogers why did you wait so long to come on to me?" He muttered en rout. As soon as they were behind a second closed door, Bucky ripped Steve's jacket from his arms and pushed him face first on the bed. "Hips up." He ordered, dragging his nails gently down his spine and over the curve of his ass, taking the boxers with him. "God you're exquisite." He breathed, crawling up and parting Steve's knees with his own. Steve pushed back eagerly, looking over his shoulder with want and need. 

 

"What Stevie? Was there something you wanted?" Bucky teases, grabbing both Steve's cheeks and spreading them, outrageously moaning at the sight. 

 

"Oh you bastard." Steve gasped, trying to push back but not getting very far against Bucky's strength. 

 

"Oh baby doll, I am gonna make you come so hard you forget your name." Bucky drawled, leaning in and letting his hot breath ghost over Steve's fluttering asshole. "Gonna make you scream my name, make you so frustrate you'll beg me to touch you, but I won't. I'm willing to bet you can come free hand, shall we see if I'm right Stevie?" He concluded with a teasing flick of his tongue, just around the right ring of muscle. 

 

Steve pushed back again. His breath catching and his eyes squeezing shut as a wave of pleasure and heat tickled his spine. "Please Bucky, I want that." He whispered, a stark contrast to the silence and stillness of the air around them. 

 

Feeling merciless, Bucky caved in and dived in. He started teasing however, not wanting to give everything he had just yet. He dragged the tip along Steve's premium, putting just enough pressure to make sweat beads break out on Steve's back. 

 

Steve dropped his forehead to the mattress and arched his back, a low hum of pleasure leaving his lips. Bucky took this as a good sign so he sucked his thumb into his mouth to wet it and gently rubbed it up and down the soft skin behind his family jewels. This elicited another moan from Steve, low, throaty and relaxed. Just what Bucky wanted. A false sense of security.

 

"God, more. Buck, more. Please." Steve groaned, trying to rock his hips back into the pressure. Bucky smiled and gave him what he wanted, leaning in and licking all around his asshole, feeling it loosen and relax for him. Steve whined in relief, quickly becoming accustomed to the feeling and wanting to feel more.

 

"Top drawer." Bucky hastily instructed before going back to work, licking and lapping, occasionally dipping in. His chin was covered in spit but he could feel his stubble rub against Steve's cheeks and he knew from experience how good that felt. He heard rather than saw Steve open the draw and rummage around. Making a small noise of triumph when he found the lube and a condom. He shoved them down the bed in Bucky's direction and spread his legs impossibly wider, lifting his hips up pressing down with a moan. Slowly, Steve began to rut against the sheets. A series of small breathy moans escaped his lips and if that wasn't the single hottest thing Bucky had ever seen he didn't know what was.

 

"Careful, don't want you blowing your load too soon do we?" Bucky purred, grinning mischievously whilst slicking his fingers, knowing Steve would look heavy-lidded over his shoulder at him. He was right, and the blonde even whimpered at the sight of Bucky's fingers.

 

"You want these?" He demands, pushing down on the small of Steve's back, preventing his movements and trapping his leaking erection between him and the sheets. Steve shuddered a breath and nodded eagerly, his soft pink tongue poking out to wet his lips. 

 

"Please, I need you in me." Steve breathed, trying to push back but not getting very far under Bucky's hold. 

 

Bucky smiled softly, feeling a different kind of warmth bloom in him, they way Steve was so willing for him, so pliant and needy. It was exactly what he needed after feeling so lonely for so long. Even if it was only for one night, but Bucky had a feeling it wouldn't be. 

 

Gently, he crawled up so he was mostly laying on top of the taller, his engorged shaft resting atop one perfect cheek. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Steve's jaw at the same time he pressed his finger against Steve's lax opening. Slowly, but surely, he pressed his finger in past each knuckle. Steve's unsatisfied mewl forced Bucky to swiftly add another finger, driving into him. He paused for a moment just to let Steve get accustomed before pulling out and preparing a third finger.

 

"No, don't- please, I need you." Steve begged from beneath him, setting Bucky's heart aflutter. He instantly pushed the two fingers in again, scissoring them in and out to open him more. Bringing his lips to Steve's, Bucky slowed his onslaught and began to search. Running his fingers up and down the front wall, twisting side to side to tease the increasing number of nerve endings. 

 

Steve's breaths grew shorter and sharper, barely able to continue kissing Bucky but pushing himself to anyway. Once he felt Steve was riled up enough he hit home, running his fingers over the taut nub of muscle, parting over it and running down either side of it. The effect this had on Steve was exquisite. His hips jerked back, pushing his fingers over it again. His cry was feral and full of want. His damp brow pushed against the bed while his hips bucked and rocked on Bucky's fingers. 

 

Fearing he would climax soon (and not wanting this to be over), Bucky pulled his fingers out enough so that they weren't grazing Steve's prostate each thrust. It also enabled him to add a third finger, while Steve was not entirely aware. 

 

"Oh-uuhhh God. Fuck me." Steve whined, debauched and dripping. Bucky didn't waste time, only pumping his three fingers enough for Steve not to get hurt at all.

 

"Good things come to this who wait." Bucky taunted, receiving a frustrated, wanton sigh. He chuckled and pulled out, sitting back on his heels to apply the condom and add more lube, just to be sure. "Turn over" he commanded gently, he wanted to test how flexible Steve really was. 

 

Doing as he was told, Steve rolled to his back and brought his knees to his chest, opening himself up to Bucky like a class A whore. 

 

"Oh Christ Stevie. You're divine." Bucky complimented, taking hold of Steve's feet and drawing them to press against his shoulders. Pushing forward so Steve was half off the bed, Bucky leant in and tenderly took his lips in his own.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Bucky lined himself up and pushed into Steve. Taking it a centimetre at a time, slow enough to feel each nerve being stimulated. To feeling each part of him being taken in by Steve.

 

There was very little noise between them, just the gasps and  _uh uh ahh_ 's of both mans pleasure. Eventually, Steve was fully seated on Bucky's cock, he could feel it pulsing and twitching inside. He enjoyed topping but nothing would beat this feeling, giving yourself over. Once he was ready, Steve began to push up onto Bucky, getting impossibly deeper. When he opened his eyes he was met with almost completely black eyes, Bucky's pupils were so blown with lust the deep brown iris had blended perfectly.

 

"Fuck me." He whispered sharply, staking Bucky's lower lip between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. 

 

Groaning, Bucky followed his orders and pulled out to the tip. After pausing for a second he thrust forward hard and fast, snapping his hips back and repeating the action. Steve's head fell back in pure ecstasy, a silent moan escaping him. Bucky huffed and continued the onslaught, determined to draw another delectable whine from those beautiful swollen lips.

 

Lurching forward, Bucky changed the angle of his thrusts. It was apparently just right as Steve began to writhe and cry out in raptures of passion beneath him. He could feel the hard nub against his tip each time he thrust and its effects on Steve was drawing him closer each second. Glancing down he noticed the small puddle on Steve's perfect abdomen, but instead of helping himself along, Steve's hands were gathered in the sheets, almost tearing them. 

 

"Fuck! Bucky, I'm gonna, I'm- can I? Please?" Steve whined, thrashing his head from side to side. Bucky was surprised when Steve asked for permission but not as surprised at his reaction; his climax built in his stomach and his balls drew tighter to his body. 

 

"Yes Steve, come for me, baby doll." Bucky whispered, not slowing his thrusts, panting heavily, both covered in sweat. Steve arched, his head falling back and a loud carnal moan leaving his throat. Thick hot spurts of cum shot onto both men's chests, some even reaching Steve's neck. His asshole contracted and relaxed violently against Bucky, bringing him to the brink and pushing him over the edge, filling the condom with his own seed as white flashed behind his eyes. The force was nothing like he'd experienced before.

 

Once he'd caught his breath more, Bucky pulled out. Steve's feet fell to the bed either side of him, weak and limp. He made quick work of the condom, tying it off and throwing it expertly to the bin. He reached over and grabbed a tissue to clean himself, moving to clean Steve up when he had an idea. He wasn't entirely sure if Steve was asleep or not given his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy but even. However, he couldn't resist. Leaning down, Bucky poked out his tongue and licked up the blondes chest, taking in as much of Steve's come on the way. The latter gasped and laughed breathlessly, he was sensitive and still floating on high from the feel of his orgasm, endorphins running through his system. 

 

Grinning, Bucky wiped up the rest with the tissue. He then lay to one side of Steve, his leg tucked snuggly between Steve's, arm coiled around his waist. Before finally dropping off, he brought Steve's lips to his own, pressing a very soft kiss to them. "It was good to meet you Steve Rogers." He whispered, tugging the comforter up to their hips and falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 


End file.
